Stan and KyleThe End
by Bramblestarofsunclan
Summary: This is a story based off a fight my super best friend and I had recently. It was a happy end for us though. In this I would like to write more about the background characters that no one pays attention too. This is my first fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

I have never been this mad at Kyle before in my life. Kyle and I have gotten into many fights before we even tried to beat the shit out of each other once.

It all started three weeks ago when we came back to school from the summer and was starting a whole new year, grade five. Jimmy was talking about his summer at cripple camp and Cartman was going on and on about Jewish people. Everything seemed normal and just the start of another year of school. There was only one problem, Carl, the new kid.

When our teacher Mr. Garrison (for another year in a row) sent him up to the front of the classroom he seemed pretty cool. He liked X-Box like the rest of us and thought school was lame. He dressed in the same way everyone did he wore a red jacket and a red and white hat that looks a lot like mine just without the poof-ball on the top. Everyone was ready to except him into our lives even Cartman but one of us took it too far. You would probably think it was my friend Butters because he lost Pip not long ago but it was someone worse, my super best friend Kyle.

At first Kyle was just like the rest of us. He allowed Carl into his life and treated him like he would treat Kenny or Craig as a normal friend. But things started to change.

One day as Cartman, Kenny and I waited for the school bus at our usual hangout, the bus stop Kyle came to meet us with Carl.

"Awe, you guys would you look at that the Jew has a boy-friend!" Cartman replied followed by a burst of laughter from Kenny.

Things started to get worse from then on Kyle and Carl started hanging out more and more. As they spent more time together Kyle and I spent less time together. Pretty soon we only saw each other once a week outside school. As they spent more time together, I began to become more and more friends of Kevin. He is not a bad kid really, he just is a big fan of Star Wars and I can't blame him they are good movies.

That is why I am here sitting in Whistlin Willie's waiting for Kyle's arrival. This morning I asked him to meet me here at six but it is already 6:30 and he is not here. The chocolate milk I ordered is gone already and the slice of pepperoni pizza in front of me is halfway gone. I don't have much of an appetite tonight and besides my stomach is churning like when I meet up with Wendy.

I look around the restaurant and notice someone that looks a lot like Pip and that kid Damien that visited our town with Satan a while ago. Strange ever since Pip died I have been seeing him and that Damien kid everywhere.

"Hi Stan, you wanted to see me?"

A voice speaks up and I look up to see Kyle. It's about fucking time.

"Yeah I did half an hour ago." I scowl as I take a tiny bite out of my pizza. The mixture of cheese, sauce, meat and bread is tasteless and bland.

"Sorry dude, Carl and I were at the movies." Kyle replies as he sits down at the chair across from me. We are now sitting down face to face from each other.

"It seems like you are always with Carl." I grumble.

Kyle looks at me confused. "What do you mean Stan?"

"You know very God damn well what I mean."

Kyle sits up in his chair and gives me his angry look that he always gives to Cartman when he calls Kyle a stupid Jew. "Stan, Carl is a great guy and you have to understand that Carl and I are good friends now. And I have seen you and Kevin spend a lot of time together."

"I am only doing that because Kevin listens he understands my problems."

"Whatever Stan if you can't state the fact that I have other friends besides you then I don't think I can be friends with you any more. "

Kyle gets up and walks towards the exit. I follow him even though I realize that I am making a scene.

"Kyle please, you're my best friend in the whole world. We're super best friend remember?" I plead as Kyle approaches the door.

"Oh don't get like that with me, half the world thinks we're gay because of this soap-opera shit of yours. Move on Stan our friendship is over." He screams in front of everybody and leaves the restaurant.

A tear streams down my cheek as I head back to my table. I leave two bucks as a tip (I paid earlier) and start heading towards the exit. That is when I see it. The people that look like Pip and Damien are Pip and Damien.

I run towards their table and look down at them in disbelief.

"Pip what the fuck? I thought you were dead!" I exclaim.

Pip looks up at me and stares at me. "Right-o Stan I am dead. Barbra Streisand killed me I'm afraid."

"Then what are you doing here?"

Pip looks over at Damien and looks back at me. "We are here because the time is coming for Hell to take over South Park. A prophecy was told a while back before I arrived that something big is going to change around here that will destroy society and allow Hell to take over. Damien and I are here because we are to tell Satan when that has happened. It has already started though I'm afraid Stan."

I shrug and walk away, Pip is probably dead and one of his look a likes is just playing games. "Boy I can't wait to tell Kyle this." I reply as I walk out the doors. I stop short and a pang hits my heart, I remember the fact that Kyle and I aren't friends any more and tears start to well up as tears stream down my eyes.

I cry as I walk through my small dirty red-neck town. Everything I see reminds me of him. The theater where we saw so many movies together, the school where we encountered so much good times like the time we sang Do What You Wanna Do in front of the whole school and the time we watched Wendy beat the shit out of Cartman that was a scary but fun day, the fields were Kyle, Kenny, Cartman and I pretended to be Ninja's, the whole town seems like a graveyard of haunted memories. By the time I get to Kevin's house I am bawling like crazy.

Kevin's house is a decent size and is a slight bit larger then mine. The garage is attached and the house is a dark brown colour. I sigh a heavily and ring the shining doorbell.

Kevin's twin sister, Esther answers the door. Behind her are Bebe, Heidi and Wendy all in their pajamas. Wendy gasps when she sees me and helps me in the door.

"I'll go and get Kevin, Tweek and Craig." Esther replies and runs upstairs.

Wendy hugs me and asks me what happened. I tell her it's a long story and she nods. That is one thing I love the most about her she always understands.

"Whatever it is Stan don't worry about it we are all here and we all care about you. " Heidi says as Bebe and Wendy nods. Strange I don't think I have ever said more then two words ever to Heidi.

Esther returns back downstairs with Craig, Tweek and Kevin behind her.

Now that Esther and Kevin are beside each other I can tell how much they look alike with matching brown eyes and the girl and boy versions of each other's hair they truly were two peas in a pod.

Kevin goes up to me and replies. "Come upstairs Stan, I have a feeling we need to talk."


	2. Kevin's house

I nod my head in silence as Kevin turns to Tweek. "Get him some water." He whispers as Tweek nods and walks away shaking as he takes each step.

Esther turns so quickly that her chin length hair swishes aside. "Let's go back to the basement _Paranormal Activity_ is waiting for us."

Heidi and Bebe smiles and nods in unison. "Bye Stan, feel better." They reply as they go down the door into the basement. Before Bebe heads down the stairs she stops and turns to look at Wendy. Her blue eyes stare at Wendy in wonder. "Aren't you coming Wendy?" she asks as she tilts her head sideways.

Wendy smiles a shy nod and looks at me her deep brown eyes filled with sympathy, God I love her. "No thanks Bebe I would like to stay with Stan."

Bebe shrugs and turns around flipping her long wavy blond hair as she goes.

Tweek returns and hands me a glass of water that shakes in his hand like an earthquake. "H-here you go Stan!" he stammers.

I smile shyly and take the glass of water. The cold glass makes my hand feel frozen but I was too upset to care. I take a small sip of the water that feels refreshing inside of me.

Kevin turns to look at me. "Come on Stan let's go to my room you can tell me what happened there. "

I follow Kevin as we go up the large hardwood stairs and go into his room. I have been in Kevin's room multiple times before but I still get overwhelmed of all the _Star Wars _products he has. On his walls are posters from the movies and a poster from the _Star Wars Family Guy_ episodes. His bookshelf is filled with books about _Star Wars_ and space, his desk has his binders with picture of that green dude on it (I always forget his name) and his bed has a _Star Wars_ bedspread and a Chewbacca stuffed animal. His toy box has every _Star Wars _toy to name and a shelf on his wall with all the _Star Wars _collectables. Yup, Kevin is one hardcore fan.

Kevin, Craig and Tweek sit down on the right side of Kevin's bed and motion for Wendy and to sit down with them. Wendy clutches my right hand and we sit down together. I feel sick to my stomach because I love her so but I try my best not to vomit in Kevin's room.

Craig looks at me and frowns like he usually does. Weird he hasn't flipped anyone off yet. "Okay say your story Stan." He says impatiently.

I take a deep breath and tell them my story.

"What a basterd!" Wendy says in anger and kisses me on the cheek. Uh oh now I need to vomit.

I get up and run into Kevin's bathroom. When I am finished I return back to Kevin's room where everyone stared at me with concerned looks.

"Poor Stan," Craig whispers in Tweek's ear. Tweek nods a shaky nod.

Kevin gets up and hugs me. "It's all right Stan; we know you're not sick you always get queasy around Wendy. Do you want to spend the night here? Mom and Dad said that Esther and I can have a slumber party each tonight and I was going to invite you but you told me about the meeting you were having with Kyle and I decided not to. "

I look up from my feet and face Kevin. His face is covered with his smiling face and his happy bright eyes.

"That's a great idea Kevin! We can play a large game of truth or dare at midnight!" screams Wendy as she hops of Kevin's bed and starts twirling around the room.

"Gah! No way that is WAY to much pressure!" Screeches Tweek as he pulls his blond hair.

"Would your parents allow me to stay?" I ask.

Kevin smiles widely and his face brightens. "Sure! I was allowed to have three friends over tonight and I only have two over!"

Four pairs of eyes stare at me as they await my answer. "Please say yes Stan." Wendy pleads.

I smile at my friends. "Sure I'll stay."

Wendy jumps and hugs me tightly. "Thank you Stan! I love you!" She screams and runs downstairs to tell her friends the news.

"What's up her ass?" Craig says. I give him a dirty look that only lasts a split second I don't want to get into any more shit then I am already in.

Kevin and I run downstairs into the kitchen where his parents are drinking coffee and talking quietly.

"Mom, Dad can Stan stay the night?" Kevin asks in his suck up tone.

His parents exchange glances then shrugs. "Sure why not?" says with a happy grin.

Kevin and I run into the living room where a phone was. "Call your parents and tell them you're spending the night here. Tell them not to worry about bringing you're things we have extras of everything."

I give Kevin a confused look. "Even tooth brushes?"

Kevin rolls his eyes. "Dude, it's a _sleepover_ no one brushes their teeth."

I smile my dumb smile and look at him. "Sorry I forgot."

Kevin rolls his eyes again. "Just call your house."

I nod and dial the number. The phone rings in my ear three times before my mother, Sharon Marsh answers.

"Hello?" she replies.

"Hi Mom,"

"Stan? What are you doing at Kevin's? It says on the call display The Stoley's, I thought you were at Whistlin' Willie's with Kyle. Where is Kyle?" she says in a panicky questioning tone.

"Kyle had to go home so I went to Kevin's for a bit. He wants to know if I can spend the night. You don't have to bring my stuff they said they can lend me everything."

"You don't sound very happy, did something happen?"

"No Mom." I never tell my Mom anything anymore it's just too awkward talking to her because she never understands.

"All right then, yes you can stay at Kevin's house for the night. Have fun and be good. Your Dad will pick you up at 12:00."

I hang up and look at Kevin."She says I can stay."

Kevin nods and we walk upstairs to reunite with Tweek and Craig.

It is 12:14 am and I am in a circle with Tweek, Craig, Kevin, Heidi, Bebe, Wendy and Esther. We are playing a game of truth or dare in the dark. I am shaking because I am nervous that someone will dare me to kiss Wendy on the lips. I have never done that before and I am not sure if my stomach is ready for such a thing yet.

Heidi takes the flashlight from Craig and puts it to her face so we can see her. Her brownish gray hair shines in the light and her eyes shine so bright that they almost could make someone blind. Heidi turns to look at me and my stomach starts doing summersaults.

"Stan, truth or dare,"

I pause for a moment and I begin to think. If I say truth then I'll have to reveal something but if I say dare I know they'll beg me to kiss her which means I will vomit again tonight. "Truth," I announce unsure if this is the right decision.

Heidi looks thought full for a minute."Have you ever dated another girl besides Wendy?" Bebe and Esther gasp while Clyde flips them off. Wendy turns to look at me in wonder. Wendy has dated many guys such as Token and has kissed Cartman once which she told me she regretted. I have never dated another girl though.

I look up at the crowd with courage and answers Heidi's question. "No, I haven't."

Wendy lets out a sigh of relief while the other girl's faces grow shocked looks.

"You haven't dated another girl besides Wendy?" says Bebe in disbelief.

"That's so romantic." Sighs Esther.

Kevin then yawns loudly. "I think it is time we start getting ready to calm things down a little."

Esther nods and stands up. "He's right, come on let's go watch _Titanic_ or give each other makeovers or something in the basement."

Heidi and Bebe stand up and follow Esther out of the living room. Wendy gets up too but before she leaves she hugs me. "Good night Stan." She whispers.

"Night Wendy," I whisper back.

As soon as the girls are out of sight Kevin looks at all of us. "Let's tell ghost stories."

Craig nods and takes off his hat to reveal his black hair. Craig looks so different with it off. Tweek moves over to him and twitches.

"I-I'll go first!" says Tweek in a loud whisper.

Craig shrugs. "Go ahead."

"Well there are gnomes that are taking my u-underpants!" he screams. "Gah! It's so scary!"

"Calm down Tweek." I whisper hoping he didn't wake up Kevin's parents talking about things like underpants gnomes.

"How many times do we have get through this Tweek, there is no such thing as fucking underpants gnomes!" Craig hisses at Tweek and flips him off.

"I'll go next." I volunteer as Kevin smiles.

"Okay well when I went to Whistlin' Willie's with Kyle earlier today guess who I saw? I saw Pip and Damien!"

Craig frowns at me. "What?"

"That was what I thought when I saw them, but when I asked them what they were doing there they gave me the weirdest response."

"Gah! The gnomes! The gnomes sent them there!" screams Tweek as Craig slaps him.

"Shut up!" he hisses and looks at me. "Go ahead Stan."

"Well they said that soon it was time for Hell to take over South Park because a prophecy said that something big was going to change around here that would destroy society and allow Hell to take over. Weird huh? Probably one of Pip's look- a -likes playing games. But I have been seeing Pip and Damien everywhere since Pip died."

Kevin blinks at me with a scared look. "That's so scary."

Craig gets up in a panic. "Oh my God." He whispers.

Kevin gets up too and looks at Craig. "Craig what is it?"


	3. It's started

I am sitting at my desk staring down at the blank paper that I'm supposed to take notes on and my slightly chewed pencil that I got my last birthday. The bright and cheerful letters that spells out Happy Birthday seems so unsuitable now. Kyle has been giving me dirty looks all day and Clyde, Token and Carl refuse to look at me.

Mr. Garrison does not notice the misery I am in and just continues to teach us our lesson. Behind me Wendy and Sally are whispering. I can hear Wendy's high pitched voice saying my name and Sally's talking about Clyde. Everyone or at least I know that she has always had a crush on him.

The school bell rings and hurts my ears. I get up slowly and walk out of the classroom to get ready for recess. When I get to the door I hear my name. I turn around to see Kevin, Craig and Tweek running towards me. "Hey guys," I say.

Tweek and Kevin's faces turn into sympathetic looks while Craig's remains blank. "We know you're feeling down today but please cheer up. You still have us and you always will." Says Kevin.

A feeling of warmth comes through me quickly and I look up at my friends.

"Th-that's true Stan! No matter how many pairs of underwear the gnomes take from you I will a-always be there!" stammers Tweek as his body shakes up and down. Someone had coffee this morning. Craig just nods with a smile.

I smile and look up at my friends with warmth in my eyes. "Thanks guys, let's go outside."

The four of us go out the doors, and walks into the fields where everyone is playing and having fun. We walk to a nice large shady tree and stand by it. I lean against a sloping branch while Craig climbs to a comfortable spot. I spot Kyle in his green hat and orange coat from a far with a crowd of kids. I can easily point out all of them just by their coats and shit. Yellow hair, blue coat is obviously Butters, purple coat dark skin is Token, red jacket and brown hair is Clyde, and the kid with the red jacket and black and white hat is Carl.

They seem to be laughing and talking. "I wonder what they're talking about." speaks up Kevin in wonder.

I nod. "Me too,"

Kevin turns and looks at me, I look back. "Maybe there's a way we can find out!" Kevin exclaims.

"How about we get one of us to join their conversation and find out what they can about them." Craig suggests.

"But which one of us? It can't be me because I am the one they are mad at." I ask.

"Or me because I'm too obvious." adds Kevin.

Three heads turns to Tweek whom's eyes widen. "No way dudes! That is way to much pressure!" screams Tweek.

Craig hops out of the tree and faces us. "I'll do it."

I smile at Craig. "Thanks dude."

"What should I say?" Craig asks.

Kevin shrugs. "Just say you're mad at us or something." He suggests.

"And act really pissed off." I add.

Craig shrugs and begins to walk over.

"Good luck!" Kevin and I call as we watch him walk over. I turn around and see a very frightening sight. I see Pip and Damien on the school fence eating lunch together and talking! I gasp and shake Kevin's shoulder.

"It's them! It's them!" I screech.

Kevin looks at me as if I have gone completely wack-o. "It's who?"

"Pip and Damien turn around!"

Kevin and I turn our heads but they are gone. "Stan, are you okay?" he asks.

I nod my head and Kevin shrugs and turns to look over at the group. Craig is in the group I can tell from his dark blue hat with the yellow puffy thing on top and his blue jacket. We watch them for a bit.

"Hey what are you fags doing?" speaks up a voice of a kid I know way to well.

I turn around and see Cartman, Kenny, Timmy and Jimmy together.

"Why aren't you with them?" Kenny asks us. He points one of his fuzzy brown mittens to the group.

"Why aren't _you_?" responds Kevin.

Cartman shrugs. "Carl's a fucking douche bag."

I look at Kevin and exchange worried glances. We both know it is time we get Craig but we can't let Cartman know or get suspicious. He will tell the whole school.

"Well we better get going. See you in a bit Cartman. You can have the tree." I reply as we walk away.

"Th-th-thanks S-Stan!" yells Jimmy with a smile as we walk away.

"Okay guys we have to act all pissed off. Let me do the talking." Whispers Kevin as we walk closer and closer to the group. A bunch of butterflies grows inside of me as their images begin to get clearer and clearer.

"Craig can we talk to you?" asks Kevin when we get there in an icy tone. The tone he uses when he's super mega pissed off.

The group looks up. I feel awkward as their eyes beat down on me. I know that Kyle is saying "Fuck you Stan." In his head and that Carl knows that I hate him now.

Taking on Kevin's lead, Craig gives us a dirty look. "Fine!" he scowls and we walk away looking like we are all pissed off. I'm not sure if they bought it but I hope to God they do. I know they will find out eventually but now is not the time.

When we get from a safe distance from their group we ask Craig what they said. My heart is pounding like crazy.

Craig sighs and looks up at me. "It's not good news Stan. Somebody called you a drama queen and Carl thinks you're a two timer. They also said you are too queasy stomached and just do the move with Wendy. They said a lot of things about you Stan."

My legs begin to shake and sadness comes through me like a dark cloud. I feel like running over to the goth kids and joining them or just killing myself. I thought these people were my friends and they just backstabbed me like that. A big part of my life has just ended in front of me. "Do you know who said each?" I ask.

Craig shakes his head. "Sorry Stan." Recess ends and my life pretty much did too.

I am now in the classroom ready to let my so called "friends" know that I know what they said. It pisses me off that Kyle would say this sort of things about us. There was once a possibility of us being friends again but that sure is gone.

I storm towards the group of them as they talk happily. It pains me to see Kyle so happy not caring that our once lifetime friendship is over.

"I know what you all said." I say as their heads turn to look at me. My stomach starts turning summersaults but I don't care.

"What are you talking about Stan?" asks Token in his clueless tone.

"Too queasy stomached, drama queen, two timer does that sound familier?" I ask. Each one of them give me mad glances.

"At least we're the ones that let our friends hang out with whoever they want!" exclaims Butters.

"I wish I was dead!" I scream. Boy is it nice to let my feelings out.

"Don't wish that!" gasps Red.

I look at Kyle. "How dare you say that stuff about me?"

Kyle gives me a horrified look. "I didn't say anything!"

"Don't lie."

Kyle narrows his eyes at me and I can feel my heart sinking to my feet. It pains me inside knowing that he is lying to me and denying the fact that he said stuff. I know he did. I know they all did. It's pretty fucking obvious.

"Whatever Stan you can believe whatever you want. But we will never be friends again."

My eyes begin to water but I blink to hold them back. "Fine!" I scream.

The ground begins to shake underneath us and I can hear screams from out side the school.

"Stan what's going on?" asks Wendy as she runs up to me and grabs my arm.

"I don't know." I whisper.

I run out of the room and out of the school doors. I look at the surroundings around me. The town is dark we have clearly lost power and flames are everywhere. I see people screaming and running around. I look to my side and Pip is right there beside me staring at me.

"It's started." He whispers.

I try to scream but it all goes black.


	4. The Camp

"Stan….STAN!" says a voice in the distance in the darkness I have been in for the last few minutes. My eyes flicker open and I see a blurry image of what seems to be Kevin, Tweek and Craig. They are all dirty though and look sick. Then I see the background. It's defiantly not the school.

"Where am I?" I moan as Craig and Kevin exchange worried glances.

"The community centre, it has been three days Stan. "Answers Craig.

"Hell took over our town and the whole world. Look around you Stan." Says Kevin.

I sit up and look at the world around me. People from all over town are crowded up together in one room and everyone looks sick and dirty and hungry. In one corner a bunch of people from our grade are crowded up together. I can see Cartman and Kyle from the distance. Kyle looks angry like he usually is when he is around Cartman. Wendy is in the group too looking sad next to Esther and Red.

"This is all your fault Kyle you fucking jew!" screams Cartman at Kyle.

"Shut up fat ass!" yells Kyle back.

Cartman turns his fat body (that isn't as fat as it was three days ago) and looks at poor Kenny in his orange parka with the hood up as always looking hungrier then usual.

"Or maybe this is Kenny's fault for being poor!" accuses Cartman.

Wendy then turns around swooshing her long black hair and looks at me. Her eyes grow wide and start to jump a little. I watch as she pulls at one of Esther's blue sleeves and points at me. Esther smiles widely and the two girls start charging towards me. Despite the fact that they look sick and have no energy.

"Stan, you're awake!" screams Wendy as she hugs me close. I hug her back and begin to feel lucky to have a girlfriend like her.

"Shut up!" screams a loud voice from a head. All the heads turn to look at a strange monster demon looking thing the same colour as blood. His eyes are bright yellow. I know he is not Satan himself though because he is smaller and less muscular. A shiver goes up my spine and I feel fear inside of me. I feel Wendy's hand come into mine and squeeze it. I squeeze back. I feel a little more comfort and I know Wendy does too.

"You have five minutes to grab what you can and head to the front. You are to get some bread and water from Damien and then head outside where you are to walk to your new home, "He announces and just disappears into thin air. Everyone panics and runs around. I try to stay calm and look over at Wendy who looks scared.

"Do you have anything you need to get?" I ask.

Wendy shakes her head and lifts up her backpack from school. "Everything I need is in here."

I nod. "Okay let's go."

We go over to the large line and join it. That is when I notice I am still clutching Wendy's hand. We share small smiles and she kisses me on the cheek. I feel like I have to throw up but I have nothing to vomit up.

"Here's your bread Stan." Damien says in his high pitched voice when we reach him. The bread feels rough and stale but food is food. That is when I notice he gave me an extra slice. Is the son of the devil trying to help me?

"Thanks dude." I reply as Wendy receives her bread.

As soon as the five minutes are up we walk out side. The whole entire world seems to be destroyed. Hell is officaly on earth. We walk for awhile talking softly to each other. Wendy and I met up with Craig, Tweek and Kevin and we travel together in a group.

"I'm scared Stan!" whispers Wendy.

"Me too," I whisper back.

My stomach twists in fear as we travel further and further away from the community centre. I hear a loud voice in the distance and Wendy squeezes my hand. It kind of sounds like Cartman when he was obsessed with _The Passion_ and started his own mini Nazis thing. As we edge closer and closer I begin to realize something. The words the voice is saying is not English but German. I look to my right and I see something frightening. I see residents of Hell in a crowd and Hitler speaking to them.

"Whoa cool its Hitler!" exclaims Cartman in the distance.

"That's not cool fat ass!" screeches Kyle.

Kevin and Craig laughs. And I wonder how they can be so calm in a situation like this. That is when I notice Tweek from behind me.

"Oh-oh G-God they're going to kill us all!" He is screaming a pulling at his blond hair.

I put my hand on his shoulder. It seems less shaky without his coffee but still too tense for a human being. "Dude calm down," I whisper worrying that his screaming could get us in trouble.

Before we know it we are at our destination. It looks eerily like a concentration camp from World War 2 but instead of Nazis as guards there are dead Hell residents.

A man named Saddam Hussein went in front of us and made an announcement. I shiver in fear as I look at the horrible man. I begin to want my Mom really bad.

"I wonder if Esther is okay." Kevin whispers from beside me. He is worrying about his family too.

"People of Earth, welcome to your new home. Males go to the right and females go to the left where you will be sorted. " Saddam announced and begin to feel tears pouring down my cheeks. I will have to be separated from the love of my life, Wendy.

"Oh no Stan!' Exclaims Wendy.

I hug Wendy and feel her body against me. "Be strong Wendy I will be okay if you will be okay."

I walk over to them male side leaving Wendy behind me. I hope to God she will be fine.

We are sorted by Adults and Children then by age. All of the fifth graders are sent to a large building. Inside it is one room with about 30 bunk beds. Enough to hold both of our classes.

"Hello, Stan." Kyle smirks from behind me.

I turn around and see Kyle with a mean look behind him is Butters, Carl, Clyde, and Token.

I gasp and hope nothing is going to happen to me.

"Fuck off Kyle." Speaks up Kevin.

I smile at Kevin and thank him with my eyes. I never really realized how lucky I am to have him as a friend until now.

"I see that we are not going to get a long well in here so I have decided if one is to live in this place they will have to decide between me, Kyle the innocent one or Stan the real one that should be leading Hell." Announces Kyle loudly so everyone can hear.

I nod. "Let's do it.

Kyle walks to the right side of the room and I walk to the left. Tears are in my eyes but I blink to hold them back and my legs feel like jell-o. Clyde with a piece of chalk Hell knows where he got it from and makes a line across the room.

Everyone exchanges sad glances to see this happen but does what told. The obvious goes to each side first. Carl, Clyde, Token and Butters goes to Kyle's side and Kevin, Tweek and Craig goes over to my side.

As Kenny is about to go to a side the door opens. Everyone turns to look at the door and I gasp to see a blond hair British boy and a black haired kid that is the son of the prince of darkness. Pip and Damien are in our building.

"Hello every body!" Pip exclaims.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Damien asks.

"We are choosing our sides for Kyle and Stan's fight." Speaks up a boy from the other class.

"Right-o, well I am going to go too Stan's side." Says Pip and walks over to me. Damien follows Pip and I am left in shock and what just happened.

Kenny follows them along with Cartman, Jimmy and Timmy. Jason, Fonzie and others go to Kyle's side. Kids go back and forth choosing sides until half the people are on my side and half the people are on Kyle's. Our sides are split evenly which can be a bad thing or a good thing. I share a bunk bed with Kevin who is more or less my new best friend or my deputy in this war. I am scared about what is going to happen to us but that can always wait until tomorrow.

I turn around in the top bunk of the bed and I look to my side. Across from me Craig is sleeping soundly on the top bunk of his bed that he shares with Tweek. I am lucky to have them. I hope everything works out.


	5. Work

"Get the fuck out of bed!" someone announces over a speaker loudly. It hurts my ears and wakes me up straight away. I can hear moaning from Kevin beneath me and everyone else in the building. I am guessing that everyone is either too tired to get up or they're ears are hurting from the voice. Not wanting to cause any trouble and get myself killed I shoot up from my lying position and climb down to the bottom bunk. When I get down there I notice Kevin is still lying down with his pillow over his head most likely to block any sounds.

I sigh to myself and sit down on the side of his bed. "Come on Kevin, it's time to wake up!" I whisper gently.

Kevin groans. "Go away Stan! I want to go back to sleep! My head hurts!" he exclaims.

Craig walks up from behind me with Tweek both looking very tired. Craig has dark rings around his eyes and Tweek looks calmer then usual. "What's going on here?" Craig asks as he puts his blue hat on top of his messy black hair.

I smile to them. "Kevin doesn't want to get up." I reply sounding a lot like my Mom when she talked to my Dad when I used to not want to get up. Speaking of which, I miss them so much it makes me wonder if they are okay.

Craig rolls his eyes and pushes me off Kevin's bed. "Get up Kevin or else Satan is going to kill us all!" he screams loudly.

Kevin jumps up and looks at us with a panicky look. He looks almost as tensed up as Tweek. "Oh my God!" he yells and scurries around and grabs his blue coat. He puts it on quickly and stands up next to us. "Okay, I am ready to go!" he says.

The four of us laughs when I realize that I haven't put on my coat or hat yet. "Be right back!" I say to my friends and climb back up to my bed. I see the two items I am looking for at the foot of the bed. I grab them both quickly and slip them on. It still surprises me that I can still fit on my brown jacket after all of these years. As for my poof ball hat I will never let that go. That hat and I have gone through so much together that it is the thing that brings back more memories then photos. Unfortunately the memories this hat includes are the sad ones too like every time Kenny dies, the time Wendy broke up with me and more. It also includes all the good times I had with Kyle.

When I get down I notice a lot of kids joined up together in the middle of the room. The four of us go together and meets up with Cartman and Kenny. That is when I notice that Pip and Damien are at the front of the room.

"You are too come with us to the main building where you shall get your new camp clothes and find out what job you will be doing for the rest of your lives everyday." Damien announces using the same tone he used when he warned us all about Satan's comings a long time ago.

"Then you all will be served your breakfast." Pip says continuing Damien's announcement.

Gasps are filled across the room. New clothes? _Work?_ Satan sure liked to copy Hitler's ideas.

Five minutes later the group of us are following Pip and Damien to the main building. Everything seems so tense between us and Kevin whispers into my ear. "_Awkward!"_

When we get to the building I see two girls. One with long wavy blond hair wearing a red coat and another one with short black hair and a blue coat. I recognize them right away as Bebe and Esther. Quickly I point them out to Kevin. Kevin smiles to me and let's out a breath of relief. "She's okay." He whispers.

We quickly run over to them. Bebe smiles at me and gives me a hug. "Nice to see you again Stan!" she exclaims.

"Nice to see you too," I reply.

As Bebe holds onto me I look over and notice Kevin and Esther hugging and laughing together, both looking relieved to see each other alive

"Where's Wendy?" I ask.

"She's fine Stan; she is at her new job. She is employed for making shirts for a company. But of coarse she gets no pay. "Bebe answers.

"Does anyone?" I ask.

Bebe shrugs and frowns. "No, Stan. None of us does."

"They boys in the fifth grade building will work as grave diggers, shirt makers or other. "Says a man with a pointy nose and accusing eyes. His blue stare gives me shivers up my spine. I find myself squeezing Bebe's hand as he calls out our names. I send a silent prayer to above hoping I won't get a horrible job like a grave digger. That job sounds horrible and it makes me realize that we are all pretty much doomed to die here.

"Those who will be working as grave diggers are Kevin Stoley, Clyde Donovan, Kenny McCormick, Leopold Stoch , and Token Black." Announces the man as a sigh of relief comes out of me. Bebe gives me a small smile from beside me. That is when I realize that I won't be seeing Kevin and Kenny as much now. I hope that they will be okay with Clyde, Butters and Token.

"Those who will be shirt makers are Stanley Marsh, Eric Cartman, Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski , Carl Walsh…" the man calls out other names but I don't pay attention. I can't be happier that I got the job I wanted and I will be seeing Wendy again soon. The only problem is that Carl and Kyle got the same job as me.

Kevin walks up to me with Esther beside him. "We don't have the same job." He whispers.

I nod.

Two woman walk up to the front of the building with two bundles of orange outfits with numbers on them. "You are too put these outfits while you are here. All grade five boys line up immediately. I get in line between Tweek and Kevin and wait my turn. I receive an orange outfit with the numbers 333 on it. Why are the numbers there? What's the purpose of them there? Why is everything here like world war 2 and prison?

"Hello Stan." Says Damien from behind me. He is holding a clip board in one hand and a freshly sharpened pencil in the other.

I smile warmly to my friend. "Hi Damien,"

Damien smiles back with the same warmth. "What number did you get?" he asks lifting up his pencil.

I look down at the orange clothes and put my fingers over the black threes. "I got three hundred and thirty-three." I answer.

Damien nods. "After you get changed you are to give me your clothes except for your shoes and hat."

My eyes grow wide in surprise and my heart leaps. I don't want to give away my jacket and my favorite blue jeans! "Why?" I wale.

Damien frowns in sympathy and shrugs. "I'm sorry Stan but that is the rules. You can keep your mittens if you want though. "

I hug my new friend. "Thanks dude."

I quickly get changed out of my clothes and slip on the jail like clothes. The pants are too loose on me and fall down a lot. The shirt is the right size though but itches a little. I pick up my jeans, my blue t-shirt and my jacket and give them to Damien. As Damien puts them in a mountain of clothes beside him I begin to feel thankful that I am allowed to keep my poof-ball hat. Without it I am just another little boy with black hair.

When I arrive at my workplace I find it hard to recognize everyone I know. We all look the same with identical clothes. Luckily I can still recognize my friends, Cartman with his fat ass, Tweek with his messy blond hair and Craig with his blue hat.

"Stan! Stan!" Two people call at once. One of them is a girl my age with long black hair and a pink hat. And the other is a man in his forties with black hair and a mustache. They are my Dad and Wendy!

I run over to them and hug them both. "I'm so glad to see you both!" I exclaim.

"Me too Stan!" Wendy replies. There are dark rings around her eyes and she looks a little sick but otherwise she looks like my normal girlfriend. My Dad on the other hand looks very depressed and a little run down.

"Dad is everything okay?" I ask. Fear grows inside of me wondering what is upsetting him.

Dad frowns and looks at the ground I notice his eyes getting watery. "Your Mom and sister are gone they have died." He whispered.

My eyes water up and I fall to the ground crying. Wendy, Craig, Tweek and even Cartman follow me. Craig puts his arm around me and Wendy squeezes me right hand.

Dad sits down across from me and explains to me what happened. During last night Shelly and a bunch of her friends tried to escape. They were all shot on site. Shelly was the last one to die. The shock of her daughter's death killed your mother.

I begin to realize that this maybe the end of everything that I ever knew. The four best friend group I used to be part of is gone, two of the people I loved the most are gone and I lost my super best friend most likely forever.


	6. Snow

Days, weeks and months pass since my Mom's and Sister's death. The air gets colder and life in our new home gets harder to live through. The conflict between Kyle and I doesn't get better either.

It is Thanksgiving Day and I am on the floor of our building. Everyone on my side has saved enough food each to share for a decent meal. Damien as promised has smuggled some food from the kitchen where he distributes our meals with Pip. Pip brought a blanket for us to sit on.

"Want some bread Stan?" offers Tweek from beside me. Throughout the months we have been here, Tweek has by far changed the most. Without coffee in his system Tweek doesn't shake anymore and he isn't so paranoid and scared. Tweek can even put on his clothes straight and brush his hair now. One year ago I would have been happy with these changes but now deep inside I miss the shaky old Tweek.

I smile at Tweek and I take the stack of hard bread everyone managed to save up over the last few weeks. Today as a special Thanksgiving treat Pip and Damien were told to give everyone a tiny slice of pumpkin pie. I told everyone not to bother with sharing the pie I knew everyone would want to keep it. Cartman was very happy with that offer and ate the pie straight away. Cartman sure has lost a lot of weight while here but because of his fat he has been one of the strongest out of all of us.

I take the top piece of bread off the stack and I pass the lot over to Kevin who was sitting beside me. Kevin is not coping well. His job as a grave digger for the dead has not been an easy job for him, physically and emotionally. At night when he takes off his orange jail-like outfit I can not help but notice that you can see almost all of his ribs. I guess I shouldn't be talking almost all of us are pretty skinny now. Kenny is not doing well either. When I look over at Kyle's side the people are not much different then on my side. At times I wonder how Kyle is doing with his diabetes but I try to shake those thoughts out of my head I hate him now.

I close my eyes and remember when everyone else found out about Mom and Shelly. Everyone on my side was sympathetic and even a few from Kyle's side crossed the chalk border and gave me a few words of niceness. As for Kyle I heard Token smirk "Serves him right!" which was followed by a chorus of mean laughs. I'm sure Kyle was one of them.

"Stan! We're going to say what we're thankful for now!" says Craig interrupting my memories. I open my eyes to see all of my friends staring at me. Embarrassment swarms through me and I feel my cheeks burn bright red.

"Um… right. So who starts?" I ask smiling shyly.

"You Stan, you idiot!" Cartman smirks as Kenny laughs a little.

I nod as my cheeks burn brighter. Thank God Wendy isn't here. "Um…..okay. Well I am thankful for you guys the best friends in the world and to be alive. I am also thankful for my girlfriend Wendy and her friends which sadly can't be here with us. And I am thankful for my family. Those who are dead and those who are alive," I announce. When I am finished everyone even Cartman is smiling at me and nodding their heads in agreement.

"Well said Stan." Kevin whispers in my ear before he says what he is thankful for.

The night goes by way to fast that when it is time to go bed I can't help but to feel sad. Tonight has been the most fun I've had since we got here.

"Good night Stan," Kevin whispers to me as I climb up to my bed.

"Night dude," I whisper back. I lay down and I stare at the ceiling until my eyes eventually close for sleeping.

"Stan, wake up!" I open my eyes slowly and I see a blurry image of Craig over me. He looks worried, not a good sign.

"What is it Craig?" I mumble to myself as I close my eyes again.

"Bad news, you might want to get up." Craig answers.

I slowly get up and I put on my itchy orange outfit. I lift up the pants to keep them from falling. Craig and I tip toe across the room to keep from waking everyone else up. I notice Pip and Damien's beds empty but I don't ask where they are. _Probably at work. _I think to myself.

At the wooden door that keeps us from going outside. Craig stops and opens it. When I look out I see white. And lots of it. I rub my eyes to make sure I'm not imagining things. Nope heavier then usual blankets of snow cover everything around me. The ground, the buildings even the trees. In the dark sky I notice giant snowflakes falling fast.

"Snow," I whisper half to myself.

"Lot's of it." Craig adds.

I shake my head as Craig closes the door. Some stray snowflakes land inside but melt almost straight away on the concrete floor.

"This can't be good." I reply as my legs shake.

Craig nods as we walk back to his bed that he shares with Tweek. "No it's not; most of us are weak and may not survive the winter."

I look over at Kevin and I bite my lip trying not to cry. I can't loose him. He's my best friend. I shake the bad thoughts in my head and try to change the subject. "Should we go back to bed?" I ask.

Craig shakes his head. "We have to get up in an hour anyways might as well stay up. "

I nod my head. Craig at times can be fairly smart. "Good idea."

The two of us sit down on the hard floor and talk silently as we wait for everyone to get up.

….

_**I know it is short but the next chapter is going to be a lot longer trust me! This chapter is just the start of what's going to happen next! Thank you guys so much for reading my fanfiction and I really do appreciate your reviews! Thanks again! Bramblestar 3 you all!**_


	7. Not yet

I place the t-shirt I just made neatly in the pile of the other t-shirts I have made earlier today. They are probably the most crap quality shirts I have ever seen. The two pieces of fabric are already pre-cut for use in a t-shirt shape but the fabric rips easily and they probably shrink if washed. All we have to do in our jobs is sew with our ancient sewing machines 50 of them a day. The amount you have to make a day goes up by age. People my Dad's age have to make 150 a day, most have to work very late at night. The majority of us are usually done by 5-7 at night but sometimes they make us work late hours.

I am on number 35 and it is only 12:00 in the afternoon. We usually have to get up at around 3 or 4 in the morning but we usually don't start work until 6:00. Because we have to get dressed, line up for inspection, and get what's for breakfast. It doesn't seem like a lot but inspection can take up to two hours.

It has been about two weeks since Craig showed me the snow outside and Kevin is not doing well at all. He is even to sick to work now, but sadly he is not the only one. Kenny and Jimmy don't seem to be doing well either. People on Kyle's side of the room are not doing much better. Butters and Clyde have to stay in bed now too. I wonder if the girls are doing okay.

I look around the room and notice something weird. No Wendy. Oh dear God. Not her, please not her. I'll talk to Bebe later. She'll probably know what is going on.

"I wonder what's going to happen for Christmas." Wonders Craig from beside me. I look over at him but he doesn't look back at me. I turn over to my work and continue to make shitty t-shirts.

When I am finished I look over at the clock on the bare white walls that surround my workplace. The clock reads two o'clock in the afternoon. Kick-ass, I'm done work early. I pick up the pile of t-shirts and walk them over to the inspector. At the same time I hear someone else get up from behind me. I turn around and see Bebe standing up with Esther looking up at her in surprise.

I walk over to the front and I feel other people's eyes looking at me. I place the pile down in front of the man. I know his story very well because I have read it on the internet back in the time before all this shit happened. He was a very kind man with a family of 6 lovely kids. Then one of his kids was murdered and his wife divorced him. Mad at the world he went completely crazy and became a serial killer. He was the cause of death for five people. Three of them were his very own kids. One night when he had them he went crazy saying God was against him for taking away his favorite child and the woman he loved. He blamed everything on the kids. He tried to kill them all but two managed to escape the house and call the police. Unfortunately it was too late.

Every time I stand before this man I worry about myself. It was really hard at first but after a while it has gotten easier. The man counts the shirts with narrowed eyes and makes sure that they are good enough. I hold my breath scared of what can happen if they aren't good enough. My heart pounds but the man does nothing but nod his head as if to say that I can go. I nod my head and I wave a short good bye to Craig, Tweek and Cartman.

I walk out the door but I don't head over to my building yet. I wait, for Bebe to come out. About five minutes later Bebe walks out the door. "Hey Bebe," I say.

Bebe shrieks and jumps into the air. She turns around at me her face drops. "Stan, oh Stan I've been wanting to talk to you I have some bad news."

A pang hits my heart. "It's about Wendy isn't it?"

Bebe nods. "I'm afraid so. She is very sick Stan, she doesn't have much time. She really wants to see you."

My eyes begin to water and I nod my head, scared to speak. I follow Bebe over to the female side of the camp I have never been here before but it is not different to the males. No pink flowers, glitter or sunshine just depressed buildings. I walk into a building that is about the same size as the one I live in. Inside there are empty bunk beds and a few sick girls. It looks like the boy's room except there is no chalk line on the floor, the girls live in peace. Most of the girl's beds are empty I have noticed except for the very unlucky few.

Bebe leads me over to Wendy's bed. When I see her, she doesn't even look like my girl-friend anymore. She is as thin as a stick and she just doesn't look like herself.

Bebe sits down on the bed and shakes Wendy gently. "Wendy, Stan's here to see you." She whispers.

Wendy's eyes flicker open and she smiles when she sees me. She sits up and Bebe gets up and walks off to see Miley who is also sick.

I am usually not the one to be near by those who are sick, like the time we all thought Kenny was going to die forever but this is the girl I love and I have to suck it up.

Not knowing what else to do, I sit down next to her. Something tells me that this is going to be the last time I will ever talk to Wendy but I push those evil thoughts out of my head.

"Hi Stan," She replies. She reaches her hand over to mine and grasps it. I hold it back and pretend this is not happening.

"I don't have much time." She whispers.

I shake my head. "No, don't say that."

Wendy laughs and shakes her head. "Stan, don't pretend things that are not."

I sigh and I brake down crying. I lean down against her like I'm a child again. Wendy takes off my hat and brushes her hand against my hair. "Everything is going to be okay Stan, you'll move on I'll be with your Mom and your sister. " In most occasions it is the girl that leans against the guy but right now I don't care about anything else in the world.

I sob and I stay put. I want this to remain forever. I love Wendy with all of my heart and I don't want her to die. This is like a bad dream that I just can't wake up from.

Wendy pushes me off of her and holds me from the shoulders to make sure I look at her. "I want you to be happy Stan. Live your life, fall in love again. Esther has a thing for you, start from there. Before you go Stan, there is one thing I want to do before I die."

Before I can even stop her Wendy pulls me towards her, her lips touch mine. The kiss is magical and it ends way too early. Wendy smiles when I'm done and leans back down. "Thank you."

I grab my hat and I put it back on. "I love you Wendy." I reply.

Wendy closes her eyes and gets ready to sleep. "I love you too Stan."

I walk out of the door and I cry as I walk back to the boy's side of the camp.

I dry my eyes and enter the building, I notice Craig at Kevin's bed side. Craig looks over at me and waves. I walk over to them. Kevin is sleeping and Craig is waiting for him to get up. "Hi Stan," he whispers trying not to wake him up early.

"Hey dude," I reply and I sit down next to him. Kevin makes a sound but doesn't get up.

Craig looks at me with a serious stare. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

I nod and the two of us walks over to the corner of the room where it is private. "I think you should stop the fight with Kyle." He says with hesitation. He turns his face and looks into the corner.

My eyes grow wide and my mouth drops in surprise. "Why?"

Craig continues to look away from me. "I think maybe some peace will do us some good and will give the majority of us a chance of survival. We can all share food and help each other. Because they know things that will help us and the other way around."

I shake my head. "Craig, this is so unlike you."

Craig shrugs. "This Hell thing has changed us all."

"I can't say sorry to Kyle though, he is the one that is wrong!" I exclaim.

"You both did wrongs and I agree with your side but one of you has to be the bigger man."

"Then leave it to him."

Craig shrugs and he looks like his normal denial self as he walks away.

It is night time now and everyone is fast asleep except for Damien and Pip who don't need to sleep and I. Not knowing what else to do I climb down from my bed and I tip toe across to the very end of the room where Pip and Damien's bunks are. The boys are on top of Damien's bed playing a game of cards.

"Damien, can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask with eyes locked onto the ground.

Damien and Pip look at each other.

"Sure Stan," Damien shrugs. Pip nods and puts down his hand of cards backside up in knowledge that their little game will have to stop for a bit.

The two of us walk outside into the freezing cold night. I shiver but Damien continues to look untouched. I guess that is how it is when your not alive no feelings on the outside. No hot or colds for them, everything just stays how it is. I wonder if there are any feelings on the inside. Knowing Pip though, probably yes.

"It's about your friends right Stan?" Damien stats not really asking.

"H-how do you know?" I stutter in shock.

Damien rolls his eyes. "Oh it just so happens I'm the son of Devil that's all." Damien says in sarcasm.

"Can you make this all stop? I don't want to loose any more than I have already lost."

Damien stares right into my eyes. "Their fate is in your hands Stan. The decisions you have made is what started this mess and are the things that will make it all stop. But time is the real answer. You will know when the time is right."

A shiver of fear goes up my spine of how Damien said that and the way he looks deep into my soul.

"Thank you." I whisper, knowing just what he is talking about. I want to act now but the time will come abut it hasn't come yet. Just not yet.

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I had a hard time writing this one because it is really sad. I am looking forward to writing the next one because I have so many ideas for it that it's just plain crazy! This chapter is a lot longer then the last one and I'm glad, I hate writing too short chapters for things. So this one is kind of a make up for it. I'm really thankful for the reviews and the subscriptions because it makes me feel like some one cares. Well that is all I may not be updating as much on this one because I'm working hard on Forever. (It has no relations to this story peoples!) But I will write don't worry you guys. So ya I love you all and I thank you all for taking your own time to read my fanfictions. Keep your amazing stories coming too, I read them every day! Wow, I wrote a lot. **___


	8. The talk

I take a deep breath as I look over at Kyle's side of the room. I'm going to cross the line, to the dark side. Its strange how one simple chalk line can represent so much.

I take a deep breath, dreading the next step I'm going to take. I walk over the line and I already feel unwelcomed. Clyde who is lying down looks up and walks over to me. He must have recovered from the illness. Lucky bastard. Why can't one of my friends get better?

"Why are you here Stan?" he asks meanly. His face is full of accusation and he looks like he is going to call over everyone else on his side over in a minute.

"Look I don't want any trouble. I am just here to talk to Kyle." I say calmly trying not to cause anything.

Clyde nods. "Very well, follow me." Clyde turns around and starts to walk toward one of the farther away bunks.

I follow him wincing at the dirty looks my once former friends are giving me. I try not to make eye contact and I just continue to look straight. Clyde stops at the last bunk bed, the one farthest away from mine.

"Stay here." He orders and climbs over to the top bunk. I nod and I watch him climb over to the top bunk.

"Kyle someone's here to talk to you." He says. Kyle sits up and looks over at me. I smile shyly and I give him a little wave.

"What does _he_ want?" Kyle scowls.

Clyde shrugs. "I don't know."

Kyle gets up and climbs down from his bed. He walks over to me and we are face to face for the first time in a long time.

"Kyle, can I talk to you?" I ask my voice shaking

"Make it fast," Kyle growls.

"Outside," I demand trying to be a little edgy back at Kyle.

Kyle nods. "Very well,"

The two of us walk outside into the cold December night. It is only one more week until Christmas and the weather really is getting frightful.

"Kyle I want to end this fight now. I think we all will have a chance of surviving all this if we are in peace."

Kyle narrows my eyes. "I know what you're getting at Stan and no I am not apologizing for something I am innocent on."

I look down at my feet avoiding the evil stare Kyle is giving me. "Well I was thinking maybe we could both apologize."

"No way am I apologizing to you Stan!" Kyle yells loudly and heads toward the door.

My eyes well up in tears and I follow Kyle. "Please Kyle I have lost so much already. I even lost Wendy for Christ's sake! My friends aren't doing well. If there is peace in our building we can help those who are weak and share our food."

Kyle turns to me. "My group is coping well. "

"What about Butters? I have seen him and he's in worse condition then Kevin!" I exclaim trying to find something that will catch Kyle in some way.

Kyle rolls his eyes and walks inside. I have failed again.

I stare out into the world for a few minutes.

"It's not the time yet Stan."

I turn around and I see Damien and Pip standing beside me.

"Damien is right Stan; you will know when it is time." Pip replies. Both of the boys are smiling at me with friendliness in their eyes.

"How will I know?"

Damien shrugs. "You just will know. "He answers sounding like an average kid and not the son of the devil.

"It is something we can't explain." Pip adds.

I roll my eyes at the boys. "That's great help."

I turn around at a light which reveals that it's snowing. "Hey you guys it's snowing." I say casually. I turn my head but notice that the boys are gone. I shiver inside; dead people can be scary at times.

I walk into the building and walk over to Craig and Tweek. The two of them are talking together.

Tweek looks up and smiles. "How did it go?" he asks.

"Did Kyle apologize?" adds Craig.

I shake my head and I sit down next to them.

"He refuses to apologize, even if I apologize too."

"Did you tell him about Wendy?" asks Tweek.

I nod.

"And your family?" asks Craig.

I nod again blinking back tears.

"I even reminded him about poor Butters." I tell them before they ask.

Craig and Tweek look at each with serious faces.

"Wow he's a dick." Replies Craig.

Tweek nods in agreement. I smile at my friends but I don't say anything, worried that I might cry.

Kevin turns over to us with his eyes open. "I am awake y'know."

I swallow the lump in my throat and I walk over to Kevin. "How are you doing?" I whisper.

"Well, I feel like shit, how are you doing?" Kevin asks trying to be funny.

I smile. "Pretty crappy myself,"

Kevin looks up at me. "Kyle isn't it?" he asks.

I nod and sit down on his bedside. "Ya,"

"Knew it, don't worry about him. You don't deserve to be treated like that." Kevin replies.

I shrug and I watch my feet.

"You miss him as a friend don't you?" Kevin asks as if he has read my mind.

"We have been through so much together and I don't want our friendship to end."

Kevin smiles. "Real cute Stan," he smirks.

"That sounded gay didn't it?" I ask understanding what Kyle meant all the way back when we were at Whistlin' Willie's. I guess my dramaticness can sound pretty lovey-dovey at times.

Kevin laughs. "Just a little,"

The two of us laugh a little it is nice to laugh in such hard times.

"Well good night Stan." Kevin yawns as he closes his eyes.

I smile. "Good night Kevin."

I climb up into my bed and get ready for sleeping. Today was just an attempt. The time will come soon I just know it. It has to come soon!


	9. Kenny dies

_**I'm so sorry for not updating this story for so long but I have been really busy with Forever and Changes. Please forgive me! Anyways here's the new chapter. **_

I am asleep in my bed trying to forget the reality. Kevin is really sick; Kyle won't say sorry and Wendy. Oh Wendy please forgive me that I didn't save you. But even if you were alive now I am powerless to save you Kyle won't apologize even if I apologize first.

I am in my town back the way it was before all the hell shit happened. I am on the road of Main Street with a bright blue sky and a shining happy sun.

"I am free!" I whisper even though I'm aware I'm dreaming.

"Not yet Stan." Says a familiar voice from behind. I turn around to see Mom, Shelley and Wendy smiling, looking as if they were never once in pain. It seems so strange to see Wendy like her normal self again that at first I don't recognize her.

"What do you mean not yet?" I question.

"The time will come when it is right Stan." Mom says gently.

"I have heard that before!" I scream feeling frustrated. No one will give me the information I need!

"Stan, the time is soon. Be prepared." Wendy whispers looking down at her feet. She looks like such an angel right now so perfect and gentle.

"Wait! What does that mean?" I yell. But I get no response but a smile from each one of them as they slowly fade away before my eyes.

"No! Come back!" I plead.

"Stan! Wake up!" says a panicky voice.

My eyes flicker open to see Craig looking over me. His blue eyes full of worry.

"What is it Craig?" I mumble closing my eyes again for some more sleep.

"Kenny's dying!" he exclaims.

I sit up, even though Kenny always dies you never know if he's ever going to come back. "Tell him I'll be there in five minutes." I reply rubbing my eyes.

Craig nods and climbs down the side of my bed to go tell Kenny. I hope he survives long enough so I can say good bye. I wonder how many people know about him dying probably lots. News about everything even things on other sides get through here pretty fast. I am probably the last person to know about Kenny dying. What if Kevin dies? I am used to Kenny dying by now but I don't think Kevin will ever return alive.

I climb down from my bed and I kneel down beside Kevin's bed. He looks so peaceful in his sleep like Wendy in my dream. Oh no. What if he's dead? My heart races in panic at the thought but I am relieved when I see Kevin's chest rise from breathing.

"Don't end up like Kenny is now Kevin." I whisper as I stand back up again.

I walk over to the crowd of kids where Kenny and Cartman's bunk bed is. I recognize every single kid from my side of the room in the crowd and even Clyde, Token and others from Kyle's side. But luckily no Kyle. Good the last thing I need right now is him.

I tap the shoulder of the closest person to me, Tweek. Normally before this shit happened Tweek would scream or shout or something whenever anyone did anything to him. But now he just turns around casually to see who it is.

"Hey Stan," he replies when he sees me.

"Hey Tweek,"

"Kenny's not doing very good." Tweek says sadly.

I sigh. "I know and we all may end up like him if we don't get out of here soon."

Tweek looks down at the ground, eyes welling up with tears. "I wonder how Mom and Dad are." He whispers.

"I'm sure their fine." I reassure him.

"But how do we know?"

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Tommorow I will ask Dad how your Dad is doing. I don't have any way of finding out about your Mom but at least it's _something._"

Tweek looks up at me with a small smile. "Thanks Stan."

I walk away from my friend to get through the crowd of people to see Kenny. Very slowly I make my way through the crowd. I look down at my friend and the sight he is in brings back memories of all the times he has died in the past. And how every single time Kyle was there for me and together we would get through those hard times. Now I'm on my own and I have to get through this by myself.

I look down at Kenny with Cartman at my side. Tears are in the fat-boy's eyes and it makes me realize the Kenny has always been his best friend and fat-ass has more feelings then I thought. I put my arm around Cartman's shoulders.

"Do you think he will come back this time?" Cartman whispers from beside me.

"I don't know Cartman." I answer telling the truth.

"It's so close to Christmas! Why does he have to die so close to Christmas?" Cartman asks me.

"It doesn't matter what time of year someone dies Cartman. But I guess it is a little more sad when someone dies so close to Christmas." I agree. "But Kenny has died a few times during Christmas time remember?"

Cartman nods.

"Like that time with Charles Manson?"

"And the time the chandelier fell on top of him while we were singing?" Cartman adds his voice a little more cheerful.

"And the time we were trying to make our very own Christmas special and he got hit by a car?"

The two of us laugh together and I feel a slight bit better.

"I'm sure Kenny will come back later on."

"Probably." Cartman says unsure but his eyes are filled with hope.

"It's all right Kenny I'm here," says a voice beside us.

I look down to see a kid with a green hat and there is only one person I know with a green hat like that one.

_Kyle._


End file.
